In the Squad Car
by Lemons For Lemonade
Summary: Takes place during S1E1 before the outbreak. Shane and Rick share a moment in their squad car on a hot, Georgian afternoon. Mature/Lemons. Please review for future chapters!


It is a hot, Georgian afternoon. Rick and Shane sit in their squad car, lounging back in their tan officer uniforms, each eating their fast food lunch. Like in a trance, they watch the waves of heat rise from the black, scorched asphalt roads together. The car's gauge reads 102 degrees. A small bead of sweat forms at the top of Rick's forehead, sliding down past his ear and neck. Rick lets out a long sigh.

"What's the difference between men and women?" Rick grinned, looking over to Shane, sitting in the front seat with cheeseburger in hand.

"This a joke?" Shane replies with a cocked grin.

"No, serious." Rick exhales, dipping a French fry in a pile of ketchup, partially liquefied from the roaring heat.

"Never met a woman who knew how to turn off a light. They're born thinkin' the switch only goes one way: on. I mean, they're, they're struck blind the second they leave a room. I mean every woman, I ever let have a key, I swear to God. It's like, come home, house all lit up, and my job, you see, apparently, because, because my chromosomes happen to be different is that I gotta walk through that house and turn off every single light this chick left on."

"Is that right?" Rick laughed.

"Yeah, baby. Oh Reverend Shane is preachin' to ya now, boy. Then this same chick, mind ya, she'll bitch about, uh, 'global warming'. You see, this is, this is where Reverend Shane wants to quote from the 'Guy-Gospel' and say, 'Um, darlin', maybe if you and every other pair of boobs on this planet could just figure out that the light switch," Shane exclaims, sticking out his finger and miming flicking a light switch, "You see, goes both ways, maybe we wouldn't have so much global warming?"

"You say that?" Rick asks, mouth wide open.

"Well, the uh, 'polite' version. Still, man, that earns me this look of loathing you would not believe and that's when the "Exorcist" voice pops out," Shane switches to a deep, mocking voice, "You sound just like my damn father! Always... always yellin' about the power bill and tellin' me to turn off the damn lights!"

Rick laughs, taking another bite from his hamburger. A small bead of mustard slips out between the sesame buns, landing onto Rick's sheriff badge. Shane smiles, grabbing a small paper napkin.

"And what do you say to that?", Rick asks with a gulp as Shane moves closer and wipes the bit of condiment off the metal, "Thanks."

"I know what I want to say... I want to say "Bitch, you mean to tell me you've been hearing this your entire life and you are still too damn stupid to learn how to turn off a switch?" Shane exclaims.

Rick laughs as he finishes the last bite of his hamburger. He crumples up the paper wrappings and throws it out his window and into a waste bin next to the squad car.

"You know, I don't actually say that, though."

"That would be bad." Rick sighs, grinning as he imagines the repercussions.

"Yeah, I go with the... with the 'polite' version there too, so-"

"Very wise."

There is a moment of silence between the two men. Shane finishes the last bite of his burger then takes another French fry, smothering it ketchup.

"So how's it with Lori, man?" Shane asks, breaking the silence.

"She's good. She's good at turning off lights. Really good. I'm the one who sometimes forgets."

"Not what I meant." Shane declares, pointed.

"We didn't have a great night."

"Do you express your thoughts? Do you share your feelings and that kind of stuff?" Shane asks.

"The thing is, lately, whenever I try, everything I say makes her impatient like she didn't want to hear it after all. It's like she's pissed at me all the time, and I don't know why." Rick explains, massaging his forehead in frustration.

"Look man, that's just shit couples go through. You know, it's, it's a phase."

"Last thing she said this morning? ' _Sometimes I wonder if you even care about us at all.'_ She said that in front of our kid; imagine going to school with that in your head. Difference between men and women? I would never say something that cruel to her, and certainly not in front of Carl."

"I'm really sorry, man. That's rough." Shane said softly, placing his hand on Rick's leg, "Woman... are confusing. Always have been that way."

Rick focuses on the hand for a moment, prompting Shane to pull away, cross his arms and stare out into the distance - a masculine man's response to compromised masculinity. There is a moment of silence between the two men. A car passes by; Shane pulls out the scanner and points it in the car's direction. He checks the screen.

"Fifty-two." Shane grunts, breaking the silence.

"Do you still think about last year? Last July at the lake?"

Shane lowers the scanner to his lap and blankly stares into the distance.

"I thought we were never going to talk about that, Rick. I was serious when I said-"

"I know, I know... It's just with everything going on with Lori - with Carl - I don't know. I don't really know what my brain is thinkin' anymore."

"I never think about it. Not too much. At all, actually." Shane responds sharply, letting out of huff of air as he scratches the back of his own neck, "Not once this past year."

"Well I do." Rick declares with confidence, "It's been a confusing year. I've been doing some soul searchin', I guess."

"We were drunk and stupid. I thought my marriage was over, Rick. We were... we were talking about separating... about taking this and that... about who will be taking the kids. Completely different situation now. We're doing better. We're... we just were talking 'bout another kid even!"

"Yeah..." Rick mumbles to himself, "I guess I just thought we could talk-"

"Talk about what, Rick? We agreed to pretend it didn't happen. We don't need to talk about it. We never had time to talk about it."

"We're both here in this squad car now." Rick states firmly in a soft jab, staring out the window into the dense trees that surround the car.

"So what do you want? What do you want me to say?" Shane interrogates, getting louder and more boisterous, "We fucked! There, I said it. We fucked each other when we were alone and drunk. What do you want, Rick? Do you want me to say I regret it? Do you really want to have that conversation right now? I thought we could be like... I don't know..." Shane stops, trying to find the correct word, "I just thought we could be adults about this."

"I don't know what I want. A lot of things, I suppose..." Rick exhales, clenching fingers to his forehead in frustration, "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"I'm not gay. I never was gay. I was drunk, Rick, and I keep telling you that. I don't want that 'lifestyle'. You saw how it was like in High School. We called that Trent boy a 'faggot' just 'cause he walked funny. I don't-"

Rick leans forward, arching his neck to gain distance as he moves his lips towards Shane.

"Rick!" Shane shouts, grabbing Rick by the collar and holding him in place, "You don't know what you're doing. This would just complicate everything."

"Shane... I just want you. I'm not scared to say it any-"

Without hesitation, Shane pulls Rick's collar towards himself, falling into the other man's soft lips. Something took ahold of him: something raw, wild and magnetic. They connect. The two men begin to embrace one another, both sets of lips ramming into one another like two ocean waves crashing at high tide. Shane cradles the back of Rick's head as he kisses his partner; his fingers running through the curled, dirty blonde hair. They both pull away and gasp for a moment of air.

"This isn't a good idea, Rick." Shane admits, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead, "I have a wife, man. I can't... Not to mention we're on duty. Anybody could just... come up and see us. This isn't the lake house, dude."

"We've seen three cars drive by on this road in the past four hours," Rick explains, undoing the top two buttons of his uniform, revealing a small tuft of hair sticking out from behind his white cotton t-shirt underneath.

"This is just confusing, man..." Shane frets as he catches his breath, watching a bead of sweat fall down Rick's neck and down the top of his chest, "We said we would never talk about that night again. I wasn't planning for this. I didn't think this would happen again between us. I just thought-"

Rick moves forward, pressing his lips up against Shane's; this time it is without resistance as he explores the other man's mouth with his tongue. Shane lets out a low, primal moan as Rick begins to rub his rigid and firm muscles across his chest, slowly moving his hand down and beginning to unbuckle Shane's belt.

"I want you to fuck me, Shane" Rick whispered into the other man's ear, "I've been wanting you to since last Summer at the lake."

"Here!? I... Should we-"

"Please. You have no idea how much I want this. I know you want this, too." Rick pleads as his pulls Shane's belt out from the hoops and tosses it into the back seat, "When will we get another chance?"

In a quick flash of motions, Rick unzips and pulls open Shane's trousers, exposing his impressive bulge that hides underneath his tight black briefs. Rick pulls the waistband back, revealing his eight inch cock. Rick licks his lips and looks up to Shane who stares back with a sense of disbelief.

"Are we really doing this?" Shane murmurs to himself as Rick lowers his mouth onto the tip.

Shane lets out a deep exhale of ecstasy as the warmth of Rick's lips and tongue begin to encase his throbbing, rock-hard shaft. Rick savors the flavor and feel of the cock in his mouth, exploring every inch with his wet tongue. He incases his lips around the shaft, gaining a slow, subtle rhythm as he listens to Shane's breathing quicken.

"Oh, fuck..." Shane whimpers, "Yeah, just like that."

Rick continues, now using his hand to move with his mouth as he slides up and down; slobber begins to build up around the Shane's cock, increasing the speed of Rick's motions. Rick hums a low, yearning "mmm" noise as he slurps with much haste and eagerness. Shane quickly presses a button to his side, lowering the back of his seat into a recline position.

"Damn, Rick. I forgot how good you were at sucking dick." Shane smiles as he closes his eyes.

"Just like riding a bicycle." Rick jokes, coming up for a breath of air.

As he continues to travel down the shaft with his mouth, Rick begins to gag as he jabs the cock deeper down into his throat. He jolts upwards, gasping for air. The two men look at each other. Rick rips his uniform open and pulls off his undershirt, unveiling his slim, yet toned body. Shane pulls him forward, rubbing his rough hands across Rick's trimmed, manly chest. He continues to explore his body with child-like admiration. Shane slides his hand down Rick's back, landing and stopping on his plump ass cheeks.

"You ready?" Rick asks with a sense of nervousness and unease.

"Are YOU ready?" Shane asks in a playful tone, "You're the one taking it in the ass."

Shane unbuttons his office uniform, leaving it open and off to his side with his white wife-beater underneath. Rick pulls his slacks and boxers down and off his body, throwing it into the back seat to accompany Shane's belt. Rick crawls over and mounts Shane, spitting into his hand and pressing it into his hole, eager for Shane's hard, thick cock. Rick lowers himself.

"Gaaah-" Rick exhales fiercely, feeling the tip slowly penetrate his tight hole, pushing past the first set of anal muscles.

"Just relax. I'll go slow." Shane comforts, both hands grabbing onto Rick's plump ass cheeks like a child on Christmas.

With more of Shane's spit, Rick slowly works his way further onto the cock. Rick's face flushes red as he goes deeper, and deeper, as his own cock pulses from the pressure. The sharp pains that once were jolting through Rick's body soon turned into a sense of ecstasy. Shane is completely inside his partner.

"Are you okay?" Shane asks, looking into his partners sweaty, red face.

"Yes. Now fuck me." Rick demands.

Shane did so, moving his hips with Ricks as they developed a cohesive motion. Rick moans louder, and louder, quickly muffled by Shane's palm as he intensified the speed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck-" Shane chants between each thrust like a war chant as sweat begins to pool at the top of his brow, "That ass is fucking tight."

Shane grabs Rick's cock, jerking him off in a rapid motion while his other hand grabs his curly hair, pulling his head back as he continues his assault on the asshole. Their skin slaps against each other, slightly sticky from the sweat sliding down their bodies as they fuck in the hot, Georgian heat.

"You're gonna make me cum if you keep doing that." Rick pants, his eyes beginning to widen from the pleasure, "I hope you plan of finishing the job."

"I want you to cum more than anything." Shane commands with a strong grin.

"Where do you want me to cum?" Rick asks, giving Shane a suggestive, dirty smile as he rides his cock.

"I want to taste your cum. I want it on me." Shane begs, "Where should I-?"

"In me." Rick requests, grabbing Shane by the collar of his wife-beater and beginning to ride faster.

Shane begins to feel the pressure build up, now panting and sweating even harder. He closes his eyes, trying to focus as he feels the cum building up.

"I'm-" Shane gasps, grabbing Rick by his ass cheeks and pulling him down onto his own cock, "I'm cumming."

Rick moans as he continues to ride, feeling Shane's warm seed expel into his body. He feels it inject into him with three strong contractions. Rick lifts himself off his partner, being careful of how fast the shaft slides out. Rick gives a manly whimper as it exits, followed by a grin of accomplishment. He begins stroking himself, watching Shane as he pants in his pool of post-ejaculation sweat.

"You want it?" Rick asks, continuing to stroke.

"On me." Shane commands.

Rick's face tightens as he feels himself cum, spraying outwards onto Shane. One shot of cum lands between Shane's large pecs, another cross his neck. The last shot lands across his mouth, causing Shane to give a grin as he licks it off.

"You dirty bastard." Rick laughs, "Didn't think you had it in you."

Rick collapses over into the driver's seat. After a moment of silence, the two men begin to grab their articles of missing clothing and slide them back onto their panting, muscular bodies.

"So..." Shane begins.

"Don't tell me you regret-" Rick starts, interrupting his partner.

"No. Not regret."

"Then what...?"

"Confusion. I'm definitely confused, Rick."

Rick doesn't respond. He tightens his belt and wipes a bead of sweat off his forehead.

"...Which isn't a bad thing. It's just... the wife. And our house. This just really threw a wrench in everything." Shane comforts, placing his hand on Rick's knee, "But I wouldn't take it back."

"Same here. I completely understand. After this shift, we're going home to our wives... to Carl... to everything." Rick takes a deep breath, "So what do we do now?"

"We should probably head back to the station. It's almost five." Shane answers.

"No, I mean about us."

"I know what you meant. But I think I have some things to think about."

"Yeah... I think I do, too."

"How about we meet later tonight? Donna's? We can talk about everything."

"That old dive bar downtown?" Rick skeptically asks.

"Yeah. Don't judge it... It's a nice place for the right people. Cheap drinks. Let's meet at 11. The wife will be asleep by then."

"Lori should be, too."

"Great. That settles it. Donna's: 11 PM." Shane smiles, looking out into the distance.

Rick starts the squad car, pulling out from their parking spot.


End file.
